Leather Jackets and Motercycles
by tnmeprincess
Summary: Bella, and average girl at forks high has the hugest crush on Jasper Hale, a sexy and seducing senior. When he sets his eyes on his next prize, she is overwhelmed to discover it's her... I suck at summaries, Rated M for future lemons and language. Jas/B
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**This is very short, but I dont want to start something that will epically fail, so tell me what cha think. And if I do get som positive feedback, you can almost garintee that future chapters will be longer!**

**Rating:** Mature, possible lemons and language

**Paring:** Bella & Jasper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, now will I (sadly) ever.

Chapter 1, Part 1

Jasper Hale, the most beautiful person to ever grace the dull town of forks, was walking towards _me_, plain, simple, and very surprised Bella Swan. Actually the whole Cullen family was all indescribably beautiful. But there was something about Jasper. Every girl in forks knew about him…he was dangerous. In the mornings I would see him glide into the school lot on his glossy black motorcycle. He would park, take off his helmet, and slip one of his many leather jackets slowly down his torso. He was pure badass. And he was also untouchable. But today was different because he was walking towards _me_. _This was my chance!_ I didn't know why I was even getting my hopes up though, because I knew that I would stutter like a fool when he began to talk to me. His sexy velvet voice would caress me until I was incoherent. His icy blue eyes flickered to my face, and his gaze locked with mine. _Holy-mother-of-all-that-is-blonde. _He was a few feet away fromme; our eyes were still locked on one another's. I stood up to confront him, my breathing hitched and I'm positive that my mouth dropped open in the process. He let out a little grin, and my heart melted right there.

"Hey, your name is Bella, right?' he was still smiling at me, when I noticed how close he was, I began to blush.

"Um, yeah…it is. Jasper right? I was this close to dying, he smelled so good. It was intoxicating…

"Haha, yea. So um, lunch is going to end soon…and I wanted to walk you to your next class. Is that okay Bella?" he asked, my mind went blank. "Sorry, I mean you don't have to, I just-"

"Wait, NO!" I felt my face redden when I realized how loud I had said that. A few girls were looking in my direction with questioning stares. "What I meant was, sure. I'll go with you. We could leave now, if you'd like?" _I like a lot!_

Without saying another word, he took my hand and led us out of the cafeteria. I heard a few gasps and didn't dare look back. _I_ _was with the man of my dreams! _Instead of heading towards the exit at the end of the hall, we turned left, heading deeper into the school.

"Jasper, I thought-"but he cut me off

"Change of plans." His voice sounded different, huskier almost. Then suddenly I didn't know what was happening. I felt myself be pushed, gently but roughly, against a locker. Both of Jaspers hands were on either side of my face, and his body was pressed firmly against mine. He was staring strait into my eyes, those icy blues, piercing my soul. The next words that came out of his mouth were something that I'd never thought I'd hear him say to me. Only in my fantasies.

* * *

**Aurthors Note:** This is my first fan fic, and im not really sure exactly where this'll go. I might be slow to update, sooooooo sorry if you actually like the story and want more. But there will DEFINATALLY be future lemons n' smut, so dont grow impatient. i just ned s'more practice writing that kind of thing. (naughty naughty Tnme ^-^)

Please rewiew, i really want to get better! i love critisism and possible ideas as to where this can go. but remember this is my first fic, so please be kind.....

**TNME_PRINCESS 3**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**The chapters are still short, but I split this chapter in two, and I don't 'plan' on doing that to the others. Thank you for your support, and to anyone who reviewed!! You are 3'd!**

**Rating:** Mature, possible lemons and language

**Paring:** Bella & Jasper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor will I (sadly) ever.

Chapter 1, Part 2

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Bella, I want you…bad. I see you every day, and I just want to-to…" but he didn't finish his sentence. His cool, sweet breath washed over my face and I began to breathe harder. Jaspers eyes were getting closer, and soon I realized that he was closing the distance between us.

His lips were soft, and the kiss started out as light as a feather, but it soon began to deepen. Things were getting out of control. But I felt _sooo_ good! _But you barely know him_. My conscience began to argue back. I hated when it did that. So I did what I knew what was right and gently tried to push Jasper away. He understood what I wad trying to do and broke the (very hot) kiss.

"Is something wrong?" he looked confused, like a blue eyed puppy that just got his toy ripped away from him.

"No, nothings _wrong._ It's just that, well this is the first time you've ever even spoken to me, and I think that it's kind of weird that you randomly start to be attracted to me. I'm just…confused, that's all." I really was confused. What was with the sudden interest all of the sudden? I'm pretty sure that Jasper has caught me, let alone many other girls way prettier than me, ogling over him before. I just didn't under stand.

"What do you mean, confused? I just told you that I liked you a lot. What is there to be confused about." He defiantly looks hurt, and I began to feel really bad. Maybe he really did like me.

"Well, I don't know, I would at least think, that if you liked me so much, you would asked me out or something before trying to suck my face off." I had to be blushing a fire right about now. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with him. This is unbelievable!

He allowed a sly grin to appear on his face, and his hands began to touch my cheeks. Just then we heard footsteps coming down the hall and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to get caught by a teacher like this. So we quickly made our way back towards the front of the school.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me, Friday maybe, to the movies or dinner?" he was looking down at me, hope glazing over his eyes.

"Yes, that would be nice." There was bound to be a shit eating grin plastered all over the bottom half of my face. We were almost to my next class when the bell rung, dismissing lunch.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8:30?" I noticed that he had dimples, which totally made him look way sweeter than the badass biker boy that he appeared to be.

"Yeah, sure. Friday, 8:30. Gotcha. Well, bye. I guess I'll see you later. Here, let me give you my number." I quickly scribbled down my number for him and began to walk away. But Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his chest. We gazed at each other for a few seconds before quickly pecking me on the cheek."

"Thank you, for giving me a chance." Was all he said, before walking away.

I turned to walk towards my class when I noticed many stared and shocked expressions looking my way. One that stuck out particularly was Jessica's sneering gaze. And close to her was Mike's "WTF" look. This had truly turned out to be an amazing day.

...

Last period ended a lot quicker than I thought it would. But of course I couldn't think strait. My head was filled with the feeling of Jaspers lips on mine. When Mr. V called my name, I don't even remember giving an answer. He gave me a "WTF" face too. But by the time class ended it had, once again, started to rain. Half of the school was outside of the school, standing under the overhang. But I saw Jasper walking to his bike. I ran out into the pour to catch up to him. Behind me, I herd someone call out "Jasper's Personal Slut", it was probably Jessica. When I caught up to him, he was drenched. And I had to say, he looked damn sexy while wet.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?!" I asked him, ignoring the sexy little smirk that was playing the corners of his lips.

"Same thing as you, obviously." _Har-Har._ I rolled my eyes and he began to laugh_._

"Seriously, do you need a ride? You shouldn't have to ride in the rain."

"I did it all last week, and besides, I'm already wet." His smile grew, and I couldn't help the little tingles that fluttered in my stomach. "But you, on the other hand, have a warm truck. And you should be in it. I'll call you later, darlin'." He put his helmet one and revved his engine. I wave bye and headed to my truck. The last thought that repeatedly crossed my mind that day was _God, I love his accent!._

I couldn't wait till Friday.

* * *

**Aurthor's Note:** I'm not sure how often i'll be able to up date, but ill try to complete a chapter aver 1-3 day's. school still comes first! sorry FanFic.....i


	3. Chapter 2

**This should be a little bit longer! Whoo! And im going to leave an important A.N. at the bottom of this chapter. Keep being awesome! There **_**is**_** a tiny, tiny lemon in here.**

**Rating:** , possible lemons and language

**Paring:** Bella & Jasper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor will I (sadly) ever.

Chapter 2

I didn't go immediately home that day. Instead, I went to my only other friend , Angela Weber. When I made it to her front porch, I knocked on the door. She opened it expressionless, but when she saw that it was me, her face instantly lit up.

"Oh my god, hi Bella! You never come over anymore, and we haven't spoken in a long while. How are you!" she asked enthusiastically, but I saw the purple rings under her eyes. This girl was a fucking study maniac.

"I'm fine. I didn't come at a bad time, did I?"

"Ha-ha, no. I was just doing a little studying for my civics test tomorrow. I was actually about to invite Jessica over, but you knocked on the door before I got to the phone." We were inside now, I began to take off my wet coat, hanging it onto the coat hanger.

"Ugh, why do you still hang out with her? She's been spreading rumors about everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she attacked you." I shuddered, thinking about all of the horrible gossip that she spread around.

"I don't know, and I really wouldn't call it 'hanging out' she motioned for me to sit on the big puffy brown couch that sat in the middle of her living room. I plopped down on it with a squishy _thud. _"But enough about me, what's been up with you? I'm pretty sure that you know we all saw you with Jasper today, I wasn't shocked tough. I had heard something before about him liking you." She was smiling hard, probably fantasizing about him.

"Yeah, well that's kind of what I came over here for. When he took me out of the cafeteria….I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed him. But the he…kind of…pushed me against a locker, and we kissed." I was sure that I was crimson again, looking down at the floor, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, I looked up. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring strait at me. "What…?"

"Wow, Bella. You kissed him. You guys had never even-" I cut her off

"Yeah, I know. I stopped it though, as much as I didn't want to…" I replayed the image and feeling of the kiss in my mind again.

"Bella, so are you guys, you know, like BF and GF?" she asked.

"Umm, no. I don't think so. We're going out Friday, though. I don't know where. He said movies or dinner, so I shouldn't have a hard time picking out something to wear…" I rolled my eyes. It seemed like now-a-days everyone just _loved _to make fun of how fashionably impaired I was.

"It's only Wednesday, and I'm sure that you'll find something by then." She took a pause and looked like she was deep in thought. "Okay, wait. Maybe not. Actually, this gives me the perfect opportunity to go to Port Angeles. You should come too, so I won't be alone. Please, tomorrow after school?" she began to give me the puppy eyes, and even poked her lip out a bit. I thought about it. And decided it would be safer for Angela to have somebody with her. Port Angeles was kind of dangerous.

I left Angela's house around 6. Charlie would be home soon, and would probably be hungry. I decided to cook spaghetti when I got there. It was easy and wouldn't take too long. When I walked through the door, I noticed that Charlie's holster was on its hook. He's home already?

"Dad? You here?" I was kind of surprised that he got of early today.

"Yep, I'm in the kitchen!" Oh god, please don't let him be trying to cook. I have to stop him!

"Oh, okay. I'm about to start dinner now, let me put my bag away first."

"No need. Billy dropped of some of the Clearwater's fish fry for us today, you have a plate on the counter." He appeared in the hallway, balancing a plate in one hand.

"Oh thanks, I'm not really hungry now, but ill eat it later. Next time you talk to them, tell them I say thank you." I walked into the kitchen to wrap up the plate and stick it in the fridge.

"Will do." Charlie said to me, while I took the stairs two at a time.

…

That night I dreamed.

I was in the school lot, waiting by my car. All of the sudden I herd the rumbling purr of Jaspers bike. He had on a different leather jacket today, one I had never seen before on him. It was dark blue with angel wing patches on the back. He cut the engine in front of my truck, and took off his helmet. His eyes were a blazing blue flame; they scorched me with their lust. _Holy fuck._

"Fuck, Bella. You are gorgeous……always."

His voice was rough and throaty, like when we were in the hallway. I felt a tingling at my core, and I realized I was pressing my legs together, trying to smother the want. Just then he grabbed my arm and led me a few feet away. I was turned swiftly and slammed on what felt like the hood of a car. I realized we were the only ones in the car lot. Jasper was holding my hands above my head, and my legs were on either side of his hips. He ground into me, not bothering to say a word.

"Bella, I want you. Right now, right here" he was looking at me fiercely. A moan escaped my lips and he grinned wickedly, grinding harder. The friction was unbearable.

"This isn't even my carrrrrrrrrrr….uhnnnggg…" my sentence ended in a loud moan, and I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head. _God, we weren't even naked yet!!! _ Jasper began to slip his hand under my shirt, all the while beginning to kiss me deeply. His tongue slipped in-between my lips and we both began to fight for dominance. My hands were still pinned down above my head, so I really couldn't do much with them. But I did pull him closer to my center with my legs, turning the friction up one more notch…

I felt Jasper's hand playing with the under edge of my bra. It tickled, but I didn't laugh. He slipped his hand under the cup, kneading my right breast with his long, slender fingers, while still pinning my hands down with his other hand. I arched myself into him and somehow, in the next second, my shirt was gone, his hand was behind me, and it was unclasping my bra. He broke the kiss and let go of my hands, but I didn't move them from their position above me. The both of his hands glided down the side of my body and across my stomach, getting closer to their final destination. He unbuttoned my jeans, sliding the zipper down. Jasper then began to run the tips of his fingers beneath the band of my panties, which were uncomfortably soaked though.

"Jasper…please!" My breath was coming in short pants, waiting for him to continue. Jasper laughed and continued to tease me. His intense gaze was burning me. The he quickly planted a kiss on my lips and slipped his hand in my blazing fire of need…

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

My dream began to fade.

"What the hell! I didn't even get to finish!" I was pissed. I glared at the alarm clock sitting on my dresser. "Damn you!" I grabbed the clock and slammed it onto my floor. Probably shutting it up for forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Im not plannig on including the other cullens much, but just to let you know, most of the other important character have a role, and edward _MAY_ show up, but this is about Jasper, so i dont know yet...=]

im still wading in the waters with this one!

but just to ask, how'd you like that baby lime? im not very good yet, but im trying. if anybody wants to give me tips and crit. ill be glad to take your sugestions. i plan on putting up a poll in the future, so bare with my unsureness.

ThanKs FoR yoUr SUPPORT!!!

**TNME_PRINCESS**


End file.
